1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a solderless solenoid assembly for use in an electrical signaling device, and a method of making such an assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Solenoid assemblies commonly form part of electrical signaling devices used to actuate doorbells, chimes or buzzers. Solenoids used in such devices are generally formed by wrapping electrically conductive wire around a tube or sleeve of insulating material. These solenoids are commonly mounted in a machined housing or secured to a support bracket by mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,349,400 to Wende; 1,691,295 to Little; 1,546,515 to Boehm; 2,152,300 to Bossard; 2,247,641 to Pearl; and Canadian Patent No. 739,698 depict typical solenoid mountings.
Electrical contact between the current source and the solenoid is generally established through screw or soldered connections. The art cited above, as well as Canadian Patent No. 699,115, illustrate typical methods for connecting the solenoid to the current source.
Solenoid assemblies of the prior art are difficult to manufacture and assemble because of the need for machined housings and mechanical fasteners. Further, existing solenoid assemblies require soldered electrical connections, or connection established using mechanical fasteners such as screws.
The solenoid assembly of the present invention overcomes the limitations inherent in prior art devices.